


taste in your tongue, the smoke in your lungs

by evanie



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: 90's Music, 90s AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Emetophobia, House Party, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanie/pseuds/evanie
Summary: “Sorry, I don’t usually sound like a condescending prick.”





	taste in your tongue, the smoke in your lungs

**Author's Note:**

> title from Waste The Night by 5 Seconds of Summer

It totally hadn’t been Awsten’s idea to come to a party, especially on a weeknight. This girl he’d once had a fling with invited him out but he had yet to see her at the party.There are a ton of sweaty kids dancing against each other to a song he vaguely recognizes as something he’d heard his younger sister play when their parents weren’t home.

He sloshes the flat Coca-Cola in his cup around with distaste. Deciding he doesn’t want another sip of the sickly sweet drink, he attempts to get into the kitchen by pushing past a wave of kids he doesn’t recognize at all. When he finally gets into the kitchen he makes a beeline for the kitchen sink. He gags upon arrival, and is taken by surprise upon gazing at the left hand sink basin, that is filled with alcohol reeking vomit. He pours the soda down the right sink and gets away as soon as possible. He throws the cup on the floor, not wanting to find out what the trash cans are like after the incident with the sink. 

He pushes past the horde of younger kids again, but doesn’t stop at his previously taken spot by the living room entrance. Instead he keeps walking and finds himself out on a balcony. Bass and drums make their presence known from inside the house, leaking out of the cracks in the doors and the windows. Feburary is such a shit month for parties, he thinks moodily.

He rubs his sweater covered arms with his hands, trying to keep the cold out. He brings his hands to his mouth and blows warm air on them in another weak attempt to keep himself warm. A song he immediately recognizes as Zombie plays inside, and while he isn’t mad about the choice, it doesn’t really make sense as to why it follows a hip hop song. He leans against a wall and taps the rhythm out on his thighs and hums along. 

“Jawn, listen to me,” the voice of a girl says a little obnoxiously, following a guy out onto the balcony. The guy looks annoyed, but he ignores her and fumbles for something in his pocket. Awsten hopes to God it isn’t a knife or a gun.

“I came out for a smoke, Kelly,” the guy, Jawn, says uncharacteristically softly. His voice comes as a bit of a shock to Awsten. There is a shaky quality to his voice that takes away from his threatening exterior. Awsten looks away from the two of them when the girl huffs and turns back into the house. The guy takes his pack of cigarettes out and shakes one out of the package. Reds. Awsten has never smoked, but from what he’d heard, Marlboro Reds fucked your throat up over time. 

“Girls, am I right?” Awsten chuckles out, a little surprised that he's said anything in the first place. Jawn turns to him, but swivels his head to blow the smoke out. Awsten outwardly cringes when he realizes what he’s said.

“Sorry, I don’t usually sound like a condescending prick,” he says drawing his words out a little, and hopefully using a little bit of his natural charm to get on Jawn’s good side. Jawn flashes him a lighthearted smile, and his brain goes fuzzy. 

“Good to know you aren’t a dick…” Jawn says, looking at him expectantly.

“Awsten, not like the city,” he says extending a hand and a shy smile. He thinks it’s irritating how quiet he gets around cute people, but he doesn’t know how _not_ to. Jawn takes hold of his hand but nods his head almost as if asking Awsten to give him a second. He finishes smoking and puts the butt out on the metal railing and tosses it over the edge.

“Jawn,” he says with a soft smile, smoke leaving his mouth and being whipped away by the wind. Jawn’s hand is soft in his own and makes his smile grow. After a few seconds, they disconnect.

“What brings you to a party like this? Doesn’t really seem like the kind of place you’d be caught in,” Jawn says pulling his jacket closer to his muscular frame, and holy hell, Awsten wasn’t expecting him to be that muscular. Awsten doesn’t think he’s that skinny as he generally exercises a few times a week, but while Awsten is lean, Jawn might as well be ripped. 

“A friend invited me, but I haven’t seen her around,” Awsten says rubbing at his arms again. It’s way too cold to stay out here all night, he thinks.

“She your girlfriend?” Jawn asks with the little hitch in his words shining through his speech again. Awsten shakes his head and rubs his hands together.

“Just a girl,” Awsten says scratching at his jeans. It becomes obvious to both of them that there’s underlying tension. Jawn rubs his lips together and picks at a loose seam in his jacket, glancing up at Awsten every couple of seconds. Awsten’s distracted by Jawn’s lips and fuck, he needs to look away before he does anything stupid. His face is red and he’s gripping rail, knuckles white and his heart is beating in time with the song inside.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jawn whispers, barely audible but the words hit Awsten like a ton of bricks. His blush grows deeper and he’s tempted to mutter a ‘no way’ but his memory short-circuits when he feels someone’s lips pressed to his own. Jawn’s fingers tangle into Awsten’s short purple hair and he feels like his legs are turning to jelly. It’s the kind of kiss you can only dream of when you’re 15, fireworks and sparks flying and all that other cheesy shit people talk about. Awsten’s arms work around Jawn’s waist, travelling up to tangle into his hair. 

The song inside changes, and Awsten has to pull away from the kiss to catch his breath. He breathes in deeply, eyes locked with Jawn’s. His eyes flicker briefly to Jawn’s lips, glistening in the dim lighting. 1979 is playing inside and Awsten hums along, pressing a quick peck to Jawn’s lips and untangling.

“Didn’t like it?” Jawn asks, a little confused as to why Awsten pulled away. Awsten holds his hand out to Jawn, a small smile on his lips.

“I was thinking we could get out of here,” Awsten says sweetly. Jawn’s smile grows at Awsten’s words and takes his hand, not caring that it’s freezing.

Getting out of the party with Jawn is probably the best choice Awsten has ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Awsten is 18 and Jawn is 17 ! Just thought I should clear that up ! 
> 
> (pls comment i need validation to live)


End file.
